


Two Worlds

by Rare_Shipper



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fitz is a demigod, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Leo Fitz is Leo Valdez, Leo Fitz-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Shipper/pseuds/Rare_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Valdez, after trying (and failing) to find Calypso for a long time, gave up. He became Leo Fitz trying to find a quiet life away from all the demigod troubles. But trouble seems to find him as he joins S.H.I.E.L.D. on the insistence of some black-suits. That was three years ago. Now as he tries to help a dear friend and tries to get over the betrayal of another, he has to deal with permenant brain damage, his past intruding his present and his feelings for a certain British merc. Oh and did I mention his other friends are plotting something too? Enjoy the ride with Leo Val ... I mean, Leo Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leo Fitz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/136863) by Dani Mclean. 



> Alright, this is my first fic on Ao3, so don't kill me if its bad. And I still haven't read HoO (I know, pathetic). So i dont know what happens there except for some vague ideas from other fics. So I am just going with that and some of my own ideas. It will defer hugely from Pjo canon. And I don't know where this is going. I am just making it up as I go. So pls have patience with me. Alright now onto the story. Oh, before i forget, this story is inspired by a xover story in fanfiction.net. Forgot the name.

Three years. Its been three years since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Three years since he stopped looking for her, gave up even though he wanted to try again and again. But he knew he couldn't ever go to that island, that prison, unless the gods or the fates wanted him to. It hurt like Hades. But there was just no way, he learned to accept that.

He didn't go back to camp, couldn't bring himself to. He went to Scotland, where his grandma was from. He had the accent, even though he never used it in front of his friends. It helped him blend in. He created a new identity by the name Leo Fitz, even though it was supposed to be Leo Fix but changed due to a misunderstanding. He went with it. He rented an apartment and worked at the local garage for money. The pay was good. He also used to fix things, unusual things, like - a computer that has been fried inside out, a tv that was being disturbed by static for three years, he even fixed the broken gun, the one that no one had any hopes of fixing, of a local cop. This was, of course, in exchange of money.

Apparently, this was what caught S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention. Turned out, the local cop whose gun he fixed was an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and had been observing him for a while. He still remembers that day when they approached him. Three people clad in black suits giving off that law and order vibe. With his demigod history, he wouldn't have been surprised of he was in trouble. He was about to run for it when he saw that cop standing there with a friendly smile, his hand raised up as he came towards him as if trying to calm down a frightened animal. Which was exactly what he was trying to do.

They took him to a 'secure' place, told him about S.H.I.E.L.D., said that they wanted to recruit him as he had extraordinary skills.

"We could use someone like you. It's not everyday we find someone with your skills, " the 'cop' had said. Leo scoffed. Damn right they don't. He was a freaking demigod. But he wasn't sure about joining a secre agency.

"Think about it," they had said when they saw his hesitation. If someone asks him now, he won't be able to say what made him do it. Maybe it was the thought of an adventure, doing something, having a purpose. But in the end, he decided to take them up on their offer. He called the 'cop', who gave him his number for when he made his decision.

Within a week, he was in the Academy. That was where he met Jemma Simmons, who became his best friend in a short span of time. He loves Jemma to death. Don't go interpreting that wrong. Only friends. Probably because she was a mix of Annabeth and Calypso.

Two years later, he joined Coulson's team, on the constant nagging of Jemma. He never thought they'd become somewhat his family. That probably had something to do with the fact that they remided him of his long lost friends.

Phil Coulson, with his keep calm attitutde, seemed so much like Chiron. Melinda May reminded him fiercely of Thalia. Skye could give the Stolls a run for their money. Jemma, well, he said that before. And Grant ... Grant Ward, well, he reminded him of Percy for a while due to his loyalty. Except that he had no loyalty. He betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. the team, his friends. Leo was sure he could bring his friend back, that is, until Ward threw him and Jemma into the ocean.

He survived that day. But he didn't come out unscathed. No, now he has permenant brain damage and there will be days in his life when he won't be able to use his left hand at all. But what hurt most of all was the betrayal by one he thought friend. Now he knows what Percy must have felt when Luke tried to kill him.

Hydra rose amd S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. Now Coulson is trying to build up S.H.I.E.L.D. from tje scattered remains and trying to hold it together while dealing with Hydra at the same time. Now Leo is part of this group of misfits called S.H.I.E.L.D. along with his old friends and new members.

He is here with his friends trying to work for a common purpose. And though he is damaged, he is not broken. He was damaged once before. He got over it. He can do it again. He was once Leo Valdez, half blood son of Hephestaus, maybe still is. But now he is also Leo Fitz, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. And come what may, he will be and do anything for his group of friends, just like he did before.


	2. How It Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo knows ... he kows exactly how it feels to be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is set right after Skye's ppwers are triggered and Leo finds out about it. This is where the real story begibs. The first chapter was just a starting point. Now on to the story...

Leo couldn't believe it. How could so much happen in a span of few hours? Trip, his friend, dead. Turned into a stone and broken to bits. Like some angry Medusa had been set on him. The thought made his blood boil in anger. Maybe it had. And this particular Medusa was named Skye.

Normally, he would've felt guilty for thinking so harshly about his friends. But right now he didn't care. All he cared about was that his friend was dead and Skye was the cause of it.

Leo was waiting for Skye's DNA result that would confirm if it had changed and if Skye was human. Leo didn't need the some test result to know that Skye's DNA had changed, that she wasn't human. Not anymore. He had been around enough death and destruction to know when someone, willingly or unwillingly, was the cause of it. There was no way a human could cause a destruction of that scale or come out of that destruction or even survive.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. His ADHD was kicking up again. Its been a while since that bothered him. He thanked the gods everyday for he somehow got over his dyslexia when he was searching for Ogygia. Getting off the topic here. Right now, Leo was too angry to think clearly. He needed to vent. So he went to the first person he could think of venting his anger on. Skye.

He went to the cell where Skye was being kept. There she was, separated from him by the glass, sitting on the small bed, doing some thing or other. She looked up when she heard Leo approaching and smiled. Her smiled faltered when she saw that Leo wasn't returning it.

"What's wrong, Fitz?" She asked.

"What happened in the temple, Skye?"

Skye frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the temple, Skye." Leo started. "It was completely destroyed. No one should have been able to come out of it unscathed. But you did."

Skye's expression morphed into one of horror as she began to realized what Leo was implying.

"Fitz ..." she started. But Leo ignored her and continued his tirade.

"You were completely unharmed, Skye, even as everything was falling apart around you, even as Trip was being broken into bits beside you. You were standing with all of that death and destruction around you. Maybe you were not harmed, maybe you survived, because you were the cause of it." Leo regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. But it was too late.

Skye looked devastated. Her eyes were filled to brim with tears. She looked like was going to break down any moment. Her entire body was sshaking and Leo could've sworn she saw her legs wobble.

"Fitz, no ..." Skye's voice was high pitched, so unlike the calm and confident, sometimes snarky, agent he had seen in the field, the one that May trained. Tears were freely falling down her face. She brought her hands up and clamped them over her mouth. She was making painful noises in her throat, as if she was in too much pain to talk even though she was trying. She probably was.

Leo went to apologize. But he was stopped by the sound of glass shattering. He glanced over Skye's shoulder only to find a broken bulb hanging from the ceiling. If Leo had any doubt about Skye being not human before, they were temoved now. It seemed that Skye, due to being anxious, broke the bulb, an act of subconcious. Her powers were manifesting.

Leo looked at Skye just in time to see her turn to him. She reminded him of when he was a child. She looked so lost, just like how he felt when caused some accident as a kid or when someone tried to kill him without any apparent reason. He now knew that these incidents hapened due to his being a half blood. But back then, he had just felt lost trying to figure out what was happening to him.

It was too much for Leo. Having enough of the trip down the memory lane, Leo abruptly turned and left the room. He didn't stop until he reached the lab. He stood beside a table, bent over and his hands on his knee, panting. Now that he vented his anger, he felt .... hollow. His heart tightened as he remembered the look on Skye's face when he all but told her that she killed Trip. Admittedly, those were not his exact words, but what he said more than suggested it.

Leo straightened and leaned to the table. He felt like a hypocrite now. He should've been there for her, should've helped her instead of screaming at her and accusing her. It wasn't her fault she had no control of our powers. For all Leo knew, he could've killed someone on more than one occasion when he caused those accidents. Hades, he even caused his mother's death. He knew it wasn't his fault, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. And if he hadn't found Piper and Jason at the right time, he would've fallen into depression and probably would've destroyed himself.

Piper and Jason ... it hurt, remembering them hurt. Gods, he missed them, he missed them so much. He still remembered them, their smiles, their laughter, the way they would grin cheekily when calling him by those godsforsaken nicknames, the way they would spar while bantering back and forth, the way they would ....

Wait a minute, what was that smell? Leo looked aroumd the lab, then at himself and then down to his side and found what he was looking for. Leo gave the lowest of screams. In his hand was a paper ... on fire ... along with his hands. Leo quckly tried to concentrate on it, put it out. But it wasn't working. The fact that he was panicking wasn't helping either.

He quickly ran over to the nearest sink and washed his hands praying to whichever diety was listening that it would put out the fire. Fortunately, his prayers were answered. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the fire was distinguished. Its been a while ... scratch that, its been years since he lost control like that.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Came a frantic voice from behind Leo. He turned around.

Lance Hunter was standing in the lab doorway. He was looking at Leo as his eyes were filled with concern. Leo tried to think while he scrambled for words.

"Wha ... what would happen? Nothing happened." He said the words in a rush.

Hunter frowned. "I heard you scream. Thought something happened." He shrugged.

"Oh that ... that was .." Leo was frantically searching for words to say, words that wouldn't practically scream that he caused mimi fire in the lab. "That was nothing. Just caught the wrong ..." his hand automatically came up as he tried to find the right word, "the wrong..." this was so bloody frustrating. Damn Ward for trying to kill him and instead giving him permenant brain damage.

Apparently Hunter had an idea about what he was trying to say. "Equipment?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that. Equipment." Leo said hoping that Hunter would be convinced and would leave. But Hunter didn't look convinced. Instead of leaving, he walked towards Leo, his eyes on Leo all the while. Leo tried not to fidget under his intense stare.

Hunter put a hand on Leo's shoulder and tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure you're okay?" His voice was filled with worry and concern. And somehow, it felt good to see that concern. The hand on his shoulder felt comforting, like a soothing presence. Last time he had felt like this was when he was with .... Calypso.

Leo tried to keep his voice steady as he answered, "Yeah ... yeah, I'm alright." He said in a whisper.

Hunter wasn't convinced but he didn't push it. "If you're sure, mate."

"I am," Leo instantly replied. Hunter searched his face, for what, he didn't know. His hand on Leo's shoulder lingered for a bit longer, longer than was appropriate for two ... friends? Colleagues? Whatever. Then he nodded and turned away to leave.

Leo leaned back against the wall and watched Hunter go. Hunter's presence felt like Calypso's. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what that meant. He played with the notion that Hunter was Calypso in disguise. But he shot it down immediately. Caltpso would never come to him in a disguise. But why did Hunter being in the lab felt so good, so comforting?

Speaking of lab, he remembered the reason he was in the lab in the first place. Skye. He needed to do something to help her, and fast.

But first things first, he went to the back of the lab where the computer was kept and hastily started it. He put in the access code and found the whole archive of confidential files accesible to him and Jemma only. He pulled out the DNA result only to have his suspicions confirmed. Skye's DNA had massive changes. There was an extra molecular structure embedded into and swirling along with the double helix. That molecular structure must be what made her ... not human.

Leo knew what he had to do. He pulled up the file that contained the DNA result of every agent from when they joined S.H.I.E.L.D., standard procedure. He hadn't done that test knowing that his DNA would be different due to the ichor in his blood. Instead, he had manipulated the mist to make the on-duty doctor think that he had given the test. And then he had hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. database to leave his own made up DNA result. Being friends with the Stoll brothers did have its perks.

Getting off the topic again. Damn ADHD. He needed to get this done. He quickly copied both files into his tablet. Then he made another copy of Skye's human DNA result in the computer. He changed the dates of the copies of that DNA both in the computer and in his tab and pulled a few tricks here and there to make sure the change wouldn't be noticed. Then he completely earased the file of Skye's non-human DNA result from the computer along with any backup it might have had.

After that was taken care of, he quickly pulled out the feeds of cams placed at different locations of the Playground to see wher everyone was. His eyes instantly fell on the feed from Skye's cell. May and Jemma were standing outside the cell and talking to Skye. Skye had one hand behind her back. Leo zoomed in on it and gasped. Her palm was cut open at different places by tiny glass shards. She tried to pick up the broken glass bulb. Stupid girl. He needed to get there before May and Jemma found out the truth.

He darted from the lab with his tab in his hand and kept running until he reached the door of Skye's cell. He could hear May's voice, filled with authority.

"What happened, Skye?" She asked. She must have seen Skye's hand. She was going to find out! He needed to go in now.

"I ... Fitz ..." Skye started, but before she could get anything else out, Leo opened the door and went in, words of lies already falling through his mouth.

"Fitz was just being clumsy." He said effectively bringing all the attention to himself. "Yeah ... I went inside to get a sample of Skye's DNA and somehow broke the bulb when I stumbled."

"Oh..." came the relieved sigh from Jemma. Leo looked at her and almost felt guilty for lying. Almost. Until he remembered how she was going on about killing people with powers. That just increased his resolve.

"Yeah. Oh and I've got the DNA result. Its a match with her previous DNA. Our Skye is perfectly okay." Leo pulled up Skye's human DNA result on his tab and gave it to Jemma who took and checked it. He turned to Skye with a meaningful look on his face hoping that she would catch on and go along with it.

"Oh that's good. We can get you out of here now." Jemma sounded relieved. She gave the tab back to Leo as she looked up at Skye. Skye looked confused at first but she quickly covered that up with an expression of relief as Jemma looked at her. "Yeah," she said and smiled.

"Welcome back, Agent Skye." May said, the barest hint of a smile on her otherwise emotionless face, showing that she cared. She nodded at Skye and left the room, Jemma right on her heels.

The moment they left the room, Skye dropped her facade and looked at Leo looking as confused as she did moments before. Leo put in the access code that removed the cell glass.

Leo went in as Skye demanded, "What did you do, Fitz?"

Leo made her sit on the bed as he sat on the floor beside her. He quickly took one of the bandages from the bedside and started work on her hand. 

He cleaned the wounds as he spoke. "I replaced your DNA result with the previous one."

"And my DNA has changed now?" She asked.

Leo answered as he started to bandage her hand. "Drastically." Even though Skye most likely expected it, hearing the truth now destroyed that slight glimmer of hope. Leo hated himself as he saw that light of hope leaving her eyes.

Leo spoke making Skye look down at him. "I think we should keep this between us, until things have calmed down a bit, what with Jemma going on about eradicating the plague and all that." Leo looked up at Skye as he finished the bandaging.

Skye nodded even as her eyes were filled with tears. And before Leo knew what was happening, she came down on the floor beside him and hugged him with all her might. 

"I don't know what to do." She whispered by his eat as she cried into his shoulder.

Leo put one hand around her and another on her head, caressing her hair, hoping to soothe her. "Its okay," he whispered. "Its going to be okay. We'll figure it out. I'm right here with you."

It was true. He was and always would be with her as long as she needed it. Because Leo knew ... he knew exactly how it felt to be different and to be shunned and allienated because of it. Skye had changed though she didn't want to. She was different now and was in a rough phase because of it. She would lose herself if she went through it alone. And Leo would jump into the River Styx before he let his friend walk that path without any support. She would go through that phase and walk that path and Leo was going to be with her every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who don't know, Leo caused a fire when he was a kid to defend himself but the fire killed his mother as it burned their garage down.
> 
> Pls leave comments and kudos to tell me how I did.


	3. An Old Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo comes face-to-face with someone, among others, he hoped he'd never meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is s2e12. But instead of Lady Sif, somebody else comes. You'll see who. Enjoy the story.

Its been a week since Leo found out about Skye's non-human status. That night, they all sat and talked about Trip, trading stories about him and teasing him about his phrases, even though he couldn't hear it. Not anymore. But it did bring a little lightness in the heavy grief filled environment.

Everyone missed him. They would never see him walk through the Playground, would never see that smile that could light up a whole room, would never hear those foolish childhood stories from him. Everyone was dealing with it in their own way. 

Leo felt as if any moment Trip would walk down to him in the garage and ask him to fix something. Hunter had immersed himself in his drinks. Skye was furiously researching powered people. Jemma was almost always seen in the lab. Mack had isolated himself only occasionally talking to Leo. Bobbi and May could be seen sparring and practising most of the time. And Coulson was working in every way possible to bring down Hydra. 

This had become the daily routine for each of them. Everyone went on this way until Coulson had a case one week later. A case about an amnesiac fifteen year old girl who strode onto a Portuguese beach demanding someone called Cava. Apparently this girl was so strong that she threw one of the guys there across the beach just by one push.

Coulson and May had gone to retrieve her after debriefing the team. The team was waiting for May and Coulson to bring the girl back. Everyone was doing their normal work, whatever normal is in a makeshift government agency. 

Leo was researching Skye's DNA, specifically the extra molecular structure trying to find out where the change was initiated when Jemma came to him. He hastily put the tab inside the drawer and out of her sight.

"May sent a twitter video. It's of the girl. It might help us figure out who she is." She said. "I am going to show it to everyone at Coulson's office. Are you coming?" 

"Right, yeah. You go on ahead. I'm right behind you." Leo said as he forced a smile. Jemma nodded and left. Leo quickly took his tab, removed the file from the screen and coded it so that only he could open it, and then locked the tab in the drawer, just in case. 

He walked out of the lab and went to Coulson''s office to find that everyone else had already arrived. "Am I late?" He asked.

Jemma smiled and shook her head. "No. In fact, Hunter has just arrived." She nodded at Hunter who was standing at the corner. Leo turned to Hunter to see him nodding at him and move a bit to the side while gesturing to his side, silently telling Leo to stand beside him.

Leo didn't know what made him do it. He had been avoiding Hunter since that night in the lab. Right now the logical place for to stand would be by Jemma. But it was as if his legs carried him towards that corner without him realizing it.

He saw Jemma frown as he stood beside Hunter. He felt bad about leaving her alone there. But that problem was solved when Skye went to stand beside her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. Jemma smiled briefly before schooling her expression. 

She turned to the team. "This was on twitter today. Apparently our amnesiac girl was fighting a thirty years old man, with a sword." She pulled up the video on the big screen. The girl's back was towards the camera. The girl was wearing a black leather jacket. She was fighting a man who looked to be in his thirties, but looks can be deceiving. The guy was fighting like a god. Leo would know, he had seen gods fight.

And the girl .... the way she was fighting, with such force yet visible grace, it reminded him of how the girls at camp would fight, especially Annabeth, Thalia and Piper. They used to fight like that. 

Both of them were evenly matched. They were dancing around each other and striking only on an opening, as if they were just playing a game, albeit a dangerous one. The girl's back was still facing the camera. After a while, the girl got in a lucky shot and struck the guy's knee. The guy lost his balance and fell on the ground giving the girl enough time to straighten and walk around him. As she walked her face was slowly becoming visbile in the video.

"Fitz..." came Hunter's voice from beside him. Leo turned to Hunter just as the girl fully turned towards the camera, thus missing the girl's face.

Hunter was looking down at him. "Yes?" Leo asked.

"Are you okay? You've been kind of acting weird this whole week, since ... you know, that night ..." Hunter trailed off as if unsure of what to say. But Leo nodded knowing he was talking about that night in the lab. He didn't know why, but it was an uncomfortable subject for him, and for Hunter as well, apparently. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo replied shortly. But unlike before, Hunter kept pushing, not convinced. 

"Are you sure? 'Cause I've been watching you, mate. You didn't look okay." Hunter was talking in whispers so as not to disturb the briefing. 

"Um ... it was nothing. Just, you know, stress. With what happened to Mack and .... Trip. He wasn't supposed to go in there. I could've ... I should've stopped him. He wouldn't have died if ..." Leo trailed off. Although he started talking only to convince Hunter, his feelings that he's been keeping to himself the last week came out in his words. 

In the back of his mind, he was aware that this had happened with nobody but Hunter. Point being it was in the back of his mind. Right now, Leo felt as if he was choking on his words. His breath hitched as he desperately tried to hold back tears.

Leo felt a hand on his shoulder and leaned towards the touch, needing the comfort. He looked up to see Hunter smiling reassuringly - a little sadly but reassuringly nonetheless - at him. There was that feeling again, that soothing and comforting feeling that he had felt with Hunter in the lab. Leo couldn't help but smile despite the depressing thoughts that were running through his mind a moment ago. 'I could get used to this.' He thought. He leaned leaned a bit more only to feel Hunter's hot breath on his face.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by an audible gasp from Jemma. Hunter quickly retracted his hand from Leo's shoulder and looked at Jemma. Leo mentally slapped himself for letting hus feelings sway him. 'Get over it' he told himself. 'You just needed someone to hold onto after what happened with Trip and Skye. And you found Hunter to do that when he showed concerned for you. Hunter would never feel anything like that for you.' Or so he thought.

He looked at Jemma who had one hand clamped over her mouth. "What happened?" He asked.

Jemma removed her hand from her mouth, confused. "Didn't you watch the video?"

"No. I was a bit .... distracted." Leo said as he glanced at Hunter who smirked at him. 

Jemma, oblivious to the silent exchange, said, "Okay. We can play it again for you to watch."

"No time." Came Skye's voice from the side. She was looking at her phone. "May's message. She wants Fitz, Hunter and Mack to check the place where the fight took place. Pack what you need, guys. You're leaving in ten." With that, she left the room with Jemma. 

Mack left with a "See ya in ten." Leo and Hunter stared at each other for what felt like eternity, but was only a few seconds. They were both becoming uncomfortable after a while. 

Hunter tried to lighten the mood. "See ya in ten?" He repeated Mack. Leo chuckled making Hunter smile. "Yeah" He nodded and turned to leave. Only once he glanced back at Hunter only to see him smiling.

Ten minutes later, Leo walked to the Bus exit to find Mack and Hunter waiting for him. He slung his backpack, the one in which he had taken all necessary equipments along with his tab, over his shoulder. They got in the car they were given. Mack was driving, Hunter called shotgun and Leo was in the back.

They were riding in an uncomfortable silence. Mack and Hunter tried to talk to Leo but were shot down by his brief answers. In the end, Mack turned on the radio when the silence got too uncomfortable for him.

After about thirty minutes, they reached their destination, a cafe. Huh ... Leo didn't notice that on the video. But, then again, he was 'distracted'. Leo shook his head to get that thought out of his head.

"Come on. They are waiting for us." Mack said as he got out of the car. Leo hung his backpack over his shoulder and got out of the car. Hunter was already out in front of the car talking to Mack. He went to them, interrupting their talk, and said, "Let's go."

Both men nodded and they started to walk towards the cafe. He could see Coulson and May standing there at the gate of the cafe, along with the amnesiac girl. She was turned to the opposite direction from Leo giving him a view of her back. She was still wearing that leather jacket. Her hair was black and on reached her shoulders, punk style. He hadn't noticed that before, being too interested in the fight.She looked so familiar.

She turned around as Leo got closer to the to the cafe. Leo's breath caught in his throat and he came to halt. He knew now, he knew why she looked familiar, why her fighting reminded him of camp. He hoped he'd never meet them, see any of those old faces from his old life. After all these years, right now, Leo came face-to-face with someone - among others - he hoped he'd never meet. Gods help him ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffy. Though I think you've guessed who it is. Leave Kudos and comments please.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old memories come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. I needed some time and I have class tests going on at school. So now here's the new chapter.

* * *

That old face from his past brought back so much painful memories. He hoped he'd never meet them again, any of them. He had built a life here .... got the closest thing to family and friends he could get. He never thought his past would come back to haunt him like this. 

 

His friend .... the older sister of his best friend .... the daughter of Zeus .... the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia Grace. 

 

" Mack, is that the girl who strode out of the sea? " Leo asked pointing at her. He kept his voice steady and calm. But on the inside he was panicking. If Thalia saw him .... there would be Hades to pay for. He'd have to tell everybody the truth about his past. And he wasn't ready for that, not now, not here. He had to go from there,  before Thalia saw him, before his past revealed itself, before ....

 

Leo's breath hitched. He didn't realize he was having a panic attack until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Are you okay? " came Hunter's worried voice from his left. Leo calmed himself with a few deep breathes before looking at Hunter only to find him looking back with concern. Calming himself, Leo nodded at him.

 

If they were having a moment, Mack ruined it. Not that they were having one, Leo told himself.

 

"Yeah, that's our amnesiac girl. " Mack said. Amnesiac ..... that calmed him down. So she might not recognise him. That's good .... wait a second. Oh gods ... now he was thinking his friend being an amnesiac was good. Lately, he's been thinking a lot of things that he shouldn't have been thinking. About Skye and ... Hunter. He shook his head to steady his thoughts. ADHD. Again. 

 

Lost in his thoughts, Leo didn't notice that they had reached at the gate, not until May's voice broke his musings.

 

" ..eo, Leo, LEO " her voice brought him back to the present. "Huh ... what?" Leo blinked like blind man seeing light for the first time in his life. 

 

"You with us?" Coulson asked.

 

Leo, being his intelligent self, replied with "Um .... yeah, yeah." 

 

No one looked convinced. Leo mentally slapped himself for not paying attention. Coulson continued whatever he was saying before.

 

"So this is the place where the fight took place ... by that pole." He said pointing at one of the poles. "Why don't you go see if you find something in that place?"

 

"What are we looking for? " Leo asked with uncertainty. 

 

"Anything and everything that might help us figure this out." Coulson replied flatly.

 

Leo nodded. "Yes, sir." Coulson nodded back and went inside the cafe to do gods know what.

 

Now that Coulson was gone,  the trio was left with May and Thalia. Leo had nothing to distract himself with now, to avoid Thalia's eyes. He looked at her only to find her looking at him with a look of concentration on her face. Leo's heart sank like the Titanic. He knew that look. He had seen that look many times on her face. It was the look she had on when she was trying to figure out something,  solve a puzzle. Oh gods, if she remembered ....

 

"What?" Leo asked,  trying to mask his voice with uncertainty and curiosity. 

 

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked softly ... uncertainly. 

 

Leo's heart broke for her. This was so unlike the confident and powerful Huntress that was his friend, that could fight against ten at once. Steeling himself, Leo replied despite knowing his answer would disappoint her.

 

"No ... no, I don't think so, kiddo." Okay ... 'kiddo' was stretching it to the limit. Thalia was several years older than him. But he had to sell the act.

 

Thalia's face fell and she sighed v losing her eyes. Gods ... she looked so weak and vulnerable. For a moment, Leo just wanted to hug her and tell her everything. But that desire was spoiled when May cleared her throat.

 

"Guys, you've got work to do. I will take care of Xena. " She said making Leo look at her. May was looking at him like she knew he had just lied to Thalia. And she did. Of course she did. She was trained to find out these kn of things. 

 

The way she was looking at him was screaming,  'I know you are lying and we'll talk about it later'. Leo swallowed. He was not looking forward to that conversation. 

 

"C'mon" She said holding Thalia's hand and taking her inside the cafe. It was then when something occurred to Leo. 

 

" Wait a second ..... Xena? " He asked to nobody in particular. It was Hunter who answered. 

 

" Yeah, that's what we are calling her as we don't know her name and she fights like a Xena wannabe. " Leo felt bad for her. Gods ... she didn't even remember her own name. Well, he would have to do something to help her discover her identity. It was through least he could do for her.

 

"C'mon, Turbo. We've got quite some work to do. " Mack said looking towards the cafe. Leo nodded. Mack turned around to enter the cafe with Hunter and Leo on his heels. 

 

                       AoS * * * * * PJO

 

The inspection had gone on quite some time. They had found some substance on the pole which Jemma was now testing as they spoke. 

 

Or, as Coulson and May spoke to the people outside and Bobbi and Skye talked with the people inside the hospital nearby. 

 

Leo was standing against the railing of the veranda overlooking the sea. He had been wondering for a while .... how in the name of Hades was Thalia alive?  She probably survived the fall due to her Huntress strength. But how come Poseidon didn't turn her into seaweed or something?  She was a daughter of Zeus in Poseidon's domain after all. He looked down at the sea, the endless depths of water and shivered with unknown fear. 

 

" What are you doing here? " Leo almost jumped as Hunter came from seemingly nowhere. 

 

" Nothing, just wondering how the girl survived the sea. " Leo said and again shivered at the thought of falling down towards the sea.

 

" If that girl could fight a guy like that, she can do anything." Hunter said nonchalantly. 

 

" Yeah ..." was the only thing Leo could think of saying .He must have looked apprehensive, because Hunter asked, " Afraid of the sea? "

 

" Yes, I am .... a bit. " He said, relieved that he could tell the truth about something,  no matter how small the truth might be. He had to be afraid. He was a demigod. He had to be cautious of gods ' domains .... other than his own parent's of course. 

 

" I can understand. " Hunter said. Leo looked at him, confused. How could he understand? He didn't know that Leo was a demigod. He didn't, right? 

 

Hunter turned to him as he kept on looking at Hunter.  "With what Ward did and...." Hunter trailed off looking uncomfortable. 

 

Oh .... oh, Hunter thought his fear of the sea was due to what Ward did. Leo breathed a sigh of relief. Sure, what Ward did was part of the reason. But the main part was the one of being a demigod in another god's domain. This part had been the reason since long before Ward, before S.H.I.E.L.D .

 

But now that he thought about it, the fear had intensified. It was more than before. He was not afraid of the sky as much as he was of the sea. The image of falling into the endless depths of the sea came to his mind again and he shuddered. 

 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his left hand and realized that he had been gripping the railing rod so hard that his knuckles had almost turned white. Hunter was softly tugging at his hand to free the grip. Leo let loose instantly and Hunter took his left hand in both of his. 

 

" Hey ... it's okay. " Hunter said placing one hand on his shoulder. " It's over now. It won't happen again. He can't get to you anymore. "

 

That .... that feeling again. Gods .... why did Hunter have to be the one to make him feel like this? It was like Hunter had the ability to calm down any and every raging storm of emotions inside him. Leo closed his eyes with content and nodded. 

 

" Hey, Fitz, Hunter. " The sudden intrusion in the form of Mack brought Leo back to his senses. He quickly released his hand from Hunter's grip as Hunter removed his from Leo's shoulder. They turned around to see Mack turned to the other side while looking at his phone. Leo sighed with relief and heard Hunter doing the same. Mack didn't see them. That would've been embarrassing. 

 

" Yes? " Both Leo and Hunter said at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled softly. Mack, though, missed the exchange. 

 

" Coulson called. We're returning to the Bus. Xena's coming with us. " Mack said.

 

Xena .... Thalia. Gods .... Leo almost forgot about her. He had to do something to help her. She had helped him in a few tight corners in the past. It was his turn now. 

 

" Alright. Let's go. " Leo said as he followed Mack along with Hunter. He would have to do some serious work to help Thalia bring her memories back, no matter that they might dig up his own. And he had a few things in mind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This is the new chap. Hope the FitzHunter moments are okay. Enjoy the story and comment pls.


	5. Friends, Fights & Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo fights a friend to save another and his secrets are revealed to some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. This damn chapter kept getting deleted ever time I came close to finishing it. I tried to make it long. Hope you guys enjoy.

**"blah" - Ancient Greek**

 

                                                      AoS********PJO

 

It had taken as much time to get back to the Bus as it had to reach the cafe. Leo had been briefed about the investigation done by Coulson and May. Apparently, the thirty years old guy was an extraterrestrial being called Kree, an immortal. 'Thought so' came the smug voice from the back of his mind. Leo had heard about krees at camp, from Annabeth. Not always a pleasant bunch, but marvelous at architecture. Which was how they caught Annabeth's attention. 

 

This particular Kree had Cava, which was not a someone as presumed before, rather it was a something. A key, apparently. Bobbi and Skye had a showdown with the guy at the hospital when they tried to apprehend him.

 

Upon reaching the Bus , Leo immediately took off to meet Skye to make sure she was okay. Because two powered people, one of whom didn't even know how to control her powers, in one room ...... Not a good idea, at all. Leo knew from experience. He shuddered thinks ng of that day, the day his mother died ..... the day he killed her. Leo shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and continued towards the Bus hospital, thinking that that's where she might be.

 

However, before he could reach there, he met the very person he was looking for. Skye.

 

"Skye, are you okay?" He asked her.

 

But instead of answering, she caught hold of his hand and dragged him downstairs,where the armory was and where there were no cameras or any kind of spyware. Okay, he was freaking out now.

 

"Alright, Skye. What's wrong? What happened?" Leo asked frantically as he made to stand with her between two of the shelves at the middle.

 

"I messed up, lost control." Was Skye's answer. 

 

It took a moment for Leo to comprehend what she was saying. And when he did, he burst out,"What? Skye, what happened? Were you hurt? Was anyone ..." He would've continued if Skye's hand had not come up to stop him.

 

"Woah, calm down. No one was hurt. But damn, it was scary as hell. For me, at least." Huh, Leo could relate to that. "The whole room was shaking. My freakin' gun was torn apart. Leo, this saint working. I lies control when I am upset or nervous. I can't do this, I can't ...." She trailed off.

 

"Hey, its gonna be okay. We'll figure it out, yeah?" Leo tried to reassure her.

 

"Yeah." She nodded and forced a smile. She wasn't reassured. But she was happy for the support, he could tell. She looked at him as if he was doing her a favour by helping her. Which he was not, he was just helping a friend. But speaking of favours....

 

"Hey, can you do something for me. It might help this investigation." He said and waited for her response. She looked at him curiously and waited for him to continue. "Look for Thalia Grace from New York." Seeing her look of confusion, he said, "Trust me on this, please." He sent alook of pleading towards her. Without even considering, she nodded. It felt good to have friends like that, friends you could trust blindly and who would trust you when needed. One such friend needed his help right now and he was glad to have done something about it. One more thing....

 

"Hey, Skye, can you do me a favour and keep this between the two of us for the time being?" He asked somewhat uncertainly, not knowing how she would react. But, she nodded again and said, "After everything you have done for me, this is the least I can do."

 

That, more than anything else, touched his heart. He pulled Skye into a firm embrace. "Skye, you are my friend and it is my job to be always with you, through thick and thin. And I am far from done, trust me." He whispered into her hair. Leo suddenly got a feeling of déjà vu, wondering where that came from. It only took him a moment to realize that what he was doing right now was so much like how he used to comfort Piper, when she needed it. Leo's heart fluttered as he realized that he may have just found a sister in Skye. He smiled at the thought and then felt his shirt moisten as Skye cried into his shoulder. He patted her head gently and reassuringly.

 

Their beautiful moment was broken when someone cleared throat nearby. Skye and Leo released each other quickly and looked around to see Hunter standing there.

 

"Hunter, what are you doing here?" Skye inquired.

 

Hunter walked between them to the shelf behind Skye before answering. "We got a location on the Kree. We are going to apprehend him, that is, if you lovebirds are done here." He said with a bite in his tone, as if he was jealous. That had Leo confused. Why would Hunter be jealous. He decided it was just ADHD working up again. He shook his head.

 

Meanwhile, Hunter took one of the latest semi-automatics from a box on the shelf and loaded it before looking up at them. "Coulson's waiting, c'mon." And with that, he walked out of the armory without so much as a backward glance.

 

Leo looked at Skye only to see his own confusion reflected on her face. "What was that?" Skye asked.

 

Leo just shrugged and changed the topic. 'Coulson's waiting. We better go."

 

Skye nodded, "Yeah." They walked out of the armory together.

 

                                                                   AoS ************PJO

 

It had taken them all of one hour to apprehend the Kree and bring him back to the Base. Skye chose to stay behind wih Leo. She didn't want what happened in the hospital to happen again. The Kree had a trunk with him which was sent to Leo and Jemma for inspection. The trunk turned out to be a container of Obelisks, plural. Apparently, there were many more than the one destroyed in the temple.

 

Leo was so engrossed in inspecting the trunk that he didn't even notice Jemima checking his tab .... the one which had Skye's DNA in it. His heart nearly stopped when Jemima inquired about it. Thankfully, he was able make her believe that it was just a stimulation. That was when he felt the shaking .... a violent earthquake. It could have been a completely natural one. But his instincts told him otherwise and he had learned to trust his instincts long ago. He didn't even register Jemma's calls as he sprinted towards Coulson's office, where Skye was, along with Coulson , may, Kree and Thalia.

 

That's where he was now, leaning against the door and listening their conversations. The door was see through glass, but fortunately, no one saw him as they were all engrossed in their arguement. Apparently, the Kree had given Thalia back her memories, as he had been the one who had taken them from her in the first place. He came on Earth for the Obelisk, which was made to turn humans into some kind of superpowered soldiers, soldiers that needed to be destroyed. When he discovered that Skye was one of these non-humans, he said that she needed to be dealt with. That had Leo's blood boiling. His temper skyrocketed when Thalia agreed with him.

 

"She is an abomination." Leo heard the Kree say.

 

Thalia agreed with him when May and Coulson started protesting, "She needs to be dealt with. She is dangerous." That was the limit for Leo. He couldn't stand to near his friend say these things when he,himself, along with many other demigods, including Thalia, had to hear the same from the gods and the monsters on a number of occasions. Though all of them had made up an unfazed mask when told these kinds of things, it still hurt. And now to hear his one friend say it about one of his other friends was unbearable. He opened the door and announced his presence.

 

 **"So are you, Thalia."**  Leo said in the strongest voice he could muster, knowing that Thalia would recognize him. Sure enough, as soon as she saw him, her mouth opened in shock. May and Coulson, turned around, confused. But Leo just looked at her impassively. She went to say something, probably his name or asking questions. But Leo shook his head. This is not the time for that. Intead he continued his talk.

 

 **"So are you, so am I and so is this Kree. So tell me, daughter of Zeus, do I or you need to be dealt with?"** Leo's words were sharp enough to cut through paper.

 

 **"This is different, Leo."** Thalia seemed to have gotten the hint that this was not the time for inquiries. She also focused in the matter at hand

 

 **"How, Thals? How is it any different than Hades coming after you or Gaia coming after me? How is it any different than the gods' argument of whether to kill us or not? We were dangerous and we needed to be dealt with. Or have you forgotten those, now that you are an immortal? Do we mere mortals mean nothing to you now?"** Leo knew he was being harsh, that Thalia truly cared about people, that this had nothing do with her being immortal. She was probably fulfilling some quest given to her. But Leo was too angry with her at the moment and it felt good to say something that might have hurt her

 

 **"Leo...."** Thalia's voice broke as she realized what Leo was implying. Leo only had a moment to regret what he said before he was brought back to the present again.

 

"Why are you two arguing. The lady is right. That girl needs to be taken care of. If the lady has any qualms about it, then I am more than capable." With that, the Kree advanced on Skye. Coulson and May, who had been watching the exchange in confusion, sprang into action. May grabbed Skye and backed off as Coulson stood in front of them with a gun pointed at the Kree, trying to talk him into leaving Skye alone.

 

Leo decided to use the opportunity. He grabbed May and Skye their arms and leas the, out of the room. "Go, I'll help Coulson distract them." Skye looked like she wanted to protest but May just nodded and grabbed Skye to get her out of there. Leo went inside to see that the Kree was still busy with Coulson but Thalia started towards the door. Leo quickly came in front of here, effectively cutting her way.

 

 **"Back off, Leo. Don't make me hurt you."**   Thalia said in a way that could almost convince Leo that he was back at the camp, playfully bantering with her, instead of here, where they would be fighting for real, if worst came to worst. Almost.

 

 **"I'd like to see you try"**  Leo stood firm on his ground.

 

Thalia nodded. "Alright, then." Thalia started to draw her knife when they heard a distinct thump. They turned around to see the Kree running past them after he had overpowered Coulson.  I went to see if Coulson was alright. Thalia used this distraction to go after Skye. Leo started to go after her but Coulson stopped him.

 

"I'll go after her. You distract the Kree." He told, ordered, Leo. Leo just nodded, knowing that Skye and May might need Coulson. 

 

Leo sprinted to find the Kree. He saw Mack outside the lab .... on the ground. There had to have been a fight here. And the only thing he could think of that could do this to Mack was the Kree. He quickly went to him and sat him up. Mack pointed towards the armory when Leo asked where the Kree was. After making sure Mack was alright, he ran towards the armory, barely catching the "You knew." from Jemima. This was not the time.

 

He went to the armory to find Bobby fighting the Kree. He knew Bobby would not last against the Kree. Leo knew he had to do something. Thinking quickly, he took one of the advanced phase 2 weapons from the shelf and turned it towards them. The Kree's back was turned to him and  he could see Bobby. His eyes met Bobby's and he nodded. Taking the hint, Bobby moved out of the way just as he pulled the trigger. The Kree turned and the shot landed square on his chest. He was flung backwards and then he hit the floor with his back. 

 

Leo dropped the weapon and went towards basement where May's voice was coming from. He knew Bobby would be alright now. He went to see Skye unconscious on the prison bunk and he panicked.

 

"Skye..." He walked to the bed and kneeled beside it, so that he could check Skye properly.

 

"Leo, it's okay. She hit herself with the night night gun. She's just unconscious." May reassured him. 

 

 **"Leo, your friends managed to convince me."** Thalia said softly.  **"Father gave me this quest. I wanted so much to impress him that I forgot the meaning of saving people for a while. Thank you for reminding me."** Leo just nodded.

 

 **"But don't think you are off the hook. You owe me a lot of explanations, Repair Boy."** Thalia said smiling as Leo laughed outright at the old nickname.

 

                                       AoS ****************** PJO

 

Leo wished he could have hold this off. He knew that this was coming, that he would have to tell his team about his past. But he wished it wasn't too soon. After their exchange in Ancient Greek, Thalia and Leo decide to use the Mist on Coulson and May to make them forget their conversations. It was well and fine. Coulson was easily manipulated. It was May that they had problems with. Turned out, the Mist didn't work on her. So when they tried it, May pulled her gun on them and looked like she was about to pull the trigger. But Leo managed to calm her down by promising an explanation.

 

That was how he was here, in the armory, with three ladies, two of whom was about to know his past.

 

"Alright how to put this?" Leo started. "You know the Greek gods? Like, Zeus and Hades?" Skye and May nodded. "They're real." He said and waited for the explosion. It didn't come. Instead, they looked unsurprised. He supposed this was not hard to believe after Thor and Loki. 

 

"Alright, so, in the myths, the gods make kids with humans, you know, the demigods?" Again they nodded, wondering where this was going. Leo glanced at Thalia and she nodded. "Thalia and I are what you would call demigods." Skye's jaw dropped. May was also surprised, which was saying something, considering she was who she was. No one said anything. Leo started to feel uncomfortable as the silence between them stretched. As a result, he was relieved when that silence broke

 

"So, you are a son of a god?'" Skye asked when she found her voice. She was having a hard time believing it. Though she shouldn't, considering all that had been happening lately, what with the avengers and all.

 

Leo nodded. "I am the son of Hephaestus, god of the forges. And Thalia, here, is the daughter of Zeus, god of  the Sky." After that, Leo just gave them the basic information of a demigod's life, the cmp and the quests, avoiding anything about actual battles, fights and the war. Thalia also did the same. Skye and May could guess he was hiding something, but they didn't push it, thankfully.

 

Finally, it was time for Thalia to leave. May and Skye left to give the old friends some time. As soon as they were gone, Leo and Thalia hugged each other.

 

"Gods, I missed you guys." Leo whispered.

 

"We missed you too,Leo? Where were you?" She asked.

 

"I'll explain later." Leo said truthfully. Maybe it was time to reconnect with his past, now that the past had come looking for him. "IM me, will you?" Thalia nodded.

 

Leo breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled free of her embrace. It felt good to reconnect with his old friend. He smiled at her. Everything was good, for now.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ... So its been awhile since I've watched the show and I've tweaked the parts I don't rememember. And I don't know much about the weapon Leo used, so I kinda borrowed the phase 2 idea from the avengers. Sorry if anything's wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment pls. Even if you feel that it is rubbish, comment just to say that. I need to know how I did.


End file.
